Fallen
by Girl in the swing
Summary: Today was the day. Today will be the day. Today is the day that Dominique will confess... "I think I'm falling for you..."
1. I think I'm falling for you

**A/N: Hey Guys! I've been reading fanfiction for close to 10 years. But, this is the first time I'm actually posting my own story. I hope you enjoy the read and do let me know what you think. Encouragement is always needed and constructive criticism is even better!**

I was dressed in my very best  
Yet, felt not in the least confident;  
My heart was thudding,  
My throat ran dry,  
I smacked my lips with my tongue,  
Pink over red, pink over red;  
But, my eyelashes still fluttered  
And breath hitched.

The door opened and in bounded my roommate,  
Excited about her promotion  
And our promised celebration.

"My! My!" she said,  
"Somebody is out to get all the men,"  
And grinned,  
Roguishly.

My smile stilted, my voice wavered and died;  
My carefully prepared speech flew out with the wind;  
All that  
With just a smile.

I gave myself a shake as she went in to wash.  
I regained a little of the lot of control I'd lost.  
I steeled myself; stole a glance at the notes I'd made earlier in the day;  
Yes, I reassured myself, I remember what I've got to say.  
Even if close my eyes, I have to, to her,  
Say it tonight, I will!

She came back,  
In strappy blue and derriere-hugging black.  
Lining kohl to her already dark eyes,  
She shot me a grin  
Through her reflection.

I stood up.  
"M..Maya," I stuttered,  
"I have something I want to say,"  
"to you…"

"Mm..hmm," was her only reply,  
Her hands deftly unscrewing the top off the lipstick.

Watching her fingers at work,  
Even at something as mundane as unscrewing the lid off of a lipstick,  
I felt a thrill  
And I said,

"I think I'm falling for you."

My dream in blue and black went still  
And her reflection stared back at me.  
Her eyes- dark and wide- unreadable;  
Her back, not of the reflection- unwelcoming.  
I could feel wetness accumulating behind my eyes;  
I wanted to turn away; hide my broken heart.

I didn't.

Some stubborn hope kept me looking at her,  
Waiting for a reply,  
Any reply.

She dropped the lipstick and swiftly turned around;  
Took a step forward and then, hesitated  
As if considering her sanity, the idea be good or bad.

"I'm a girl," she said, standing too far away.

"Yes, I've noticed," I said, standing too far away.

"I…You…" she started.

But, today was my day.  
I was in charge and if I had come this far…

I took the five steps that separated us

"No more talking," I said,  
"Let me just kiss you a while."

And planted my lips on hers.


	2. After the kiss

A first kiss- intimate and strange;  
Exciting and intimidating;  
Hopeful, yet fearful;  
Maybe good, maybe the best.

It was definitely the best.

Pink on pink, lipstick rubbed off, forgotten;  
A little nibble on the lower lip and hands that slowly found comfort around my waist;  
A little tongue slipped in and hips pulled closer to the other.  
It was only the beginning and we didn't see an end.

At least, not anytime soon.

She pushed me back, me with her, her with me,  
Until we struck the bed, empty, craving for company  
For our bodies to mesh and collide.  
My hands in her hair, caught and tangled, but the freedom I felt!  
A laugh tore from my throat and let itself out.  
I looked into her eyes, reflecting the same joy, the very twinkle I'd fallen for.

I slowly disentangled myself,  
Lay down on the bed,  
Tried to look sexy;  
"Ravish me!" I said, huskily (in my head);  
The voice that came out sounded like I was with a cold in bed.  
She laughed out loud, but played along,  
"Your wish is my command, milady," rasped out,  
Throatily.

And, she was beside me in the bed,  
Her lips actually ravishing mine,  
Her hands gripping me tight and moving up my waist.  
Skin to skin, I felt the first touch;  
Just a tip of her finger, under the rim of my shirt.  
I shivered suddenly; tingling spread like wild fire;  
Nipples hardened; something  
that had been sleeping has been stirred.

She caught my eye, asking for permission.  
Instead, I slipped the blue off her shoulders and kissed all that was exposed.  
That was all she needed.

My shirt pulled open, a ripped button, our first casualty.  
Her lips on the soft swell of my breast, tickling it with her tongue.  
I moaned; I dreamt of this  
So many times.  
But, the reality…dear God…the reality!

My bra straps pulled off my shoulders;  
My hands grabbing her back like my life depended on it,  
Find her zipper.  
I could feel her anticipation, her thudding heart against my own  
The buttoned unbuttoned and she was mine in a way it never was before.  
She was wet, I could feel it, so wet.  
I wanted to touch it, make that mine too.  
But, her hand clasped mine and lifted it away,  
"Oh no, you don't, sexy girl," she whispered, licking my fingers gently, running her tongue around my nails.  
And just as suddenly, it wasn't my fingers wrapped in her tongue anymore.

A rhapsody of pleasure exploded in my brain;  
Ecstasy like never before  
My nipples hard, her tongue moist  
Sensitive, oh so sensitive spots being  
Tickled, consumed,  
Tickled, consumed.  
I moaned, I writhed  
I came for the first time.

My turn to grab her hand  
Lead it down, under my skirt, bunched around my hips.  
Waistband, panties got out of the way  
Freedom, sweet freedom, for my wet labial lips  
I could feel her finger, exploring the area, teasing the area,  
Finding my opening, teasing it open,  
Gently did the finger find its way into me,  
Even when the pleasure was ripping me open, shreds to shreds.  
A finger, then two, in, out, in and out…  
I pulled my lover closer, lifted her face up to mine;  
We looked at each other, faces ravaged by lust,  
Faces never seen before  
And then, our lips crashed together, urgencies moulding and melting,  
Lustful lava rushing through our bodies

Fingers that went harder, faster, no requiem now.  
All moans and groans and names.  
Her nipple in my mouth;  
My fingers in between her thighs  
Our fluids meshed and gushed  
And flowed  
Until it was just two sweaty bodies and two sated laughs.

"That was…" I laughed, I panted.  
"Intense," she finished, because, yes, she does finish me.

I laughed at my own thoughts,  
Breath still catching,  
Heart still pounding.

"So…" she was on her side, hand supporting raised head, looking at me.  
"Am I your experiment?" one eyebrow raised, she looked as quirky as I knew her to be.

I just stared at her and shrugged; it wasn't a question I had asked myself.  
"I don't know," I whispered, "Maybe, it's all women…"  
"Or maybe, it's just you for me."

She laughed. Full and untempered. And fascinating.

"Good," she said, "Because, I don't care."

And one set of lips met the other…  
And…

Oblivion.

 _/fin/_

 **A/N: So what did you think? Too much? Too little? Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
